Sealed with a Kiss
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: Heiji, after loosing a week of sleep, decided to talk to Ran about Kazuha's confession...Conan commentaries...


**Hey y'all! Here's another short for the tasty sake of it. This one should be shorter than the others...we'll see (sorry for any bad spelling/grammar!)...**

"I'll see you upstairs Conan-kun!"

"Sure!" I called as I ran up to the apartment. I dropped my things next to the table and was ready to do the easy first-grade level math homework I had when I heard a loud: "Hattori-kun?" followed by a hurried "SHHH!" So Hattori is here? That's not new, but I wonder why? I decided to go see, but not interrupt. I slipped quietly down the stairs and sat outside of the door with my ear pressed against it. Then I pushed the door open a crack to see and hear better. There was Hattori, sitting on the couch, looking very skittish and nervous. He looked like he hadn't slept for a week! Ran walked by and gave him some tea.

"Thanks," he said slowly. "I haven't sleep for a week, so you have to excuse my look..."

I knew it.

"That's okay, but what can I help you with? I don't know much about mysteries so I don't know how much advise I can give you..."

"But you know the mysteries of women right? Because you're a woman?"

"Why are you...?"

"I'll explain." I sat back. This is a weird situation and I wonder how Ran would handle it. I also wondered what exactly happened.

Hattori took a deep breath. "On Saturday Kazuha confessed to me."

"Oh! Kazuha-chan did? Good for her!"

"No! Not good! Because when she confessed it was in the middle of a case! A very serious one at that!" Aren't all cases serious?

"Oh?"

"Yeah! And it messed me all up! I had to have my dad come in a take over because I couldn't think straight!"

"Really?"

" Because you wanna know what she did after she confessed?"

"What?"

"She k-k-," Hattori made a face. "You know."

Ran gave a blank look. Really, I wonder how she figures some things out...

"You know...uh..."

I decided to pitch in some help. I pulled out my phone (the one I use as Shinichi) and texted Ran. Her phone went off and she pulled it out. I sent the message: "Hey, have you ever read a book called _Sealed with a Kiss_? My mom is curious; she said that I have to ask you right away because it's an 'emergency' -Shinichi"

"What in the world does that have to do anything?" Ran pondered. "I've never even heard of a book called _Sealed with a Kiss_!" She looked up. "Sorry Hattori-kun! You were saying she gave you..."

Hattori shifted in his seat and turned bright red through his dark skin. Ran thought for a moment than came to a realization. "Could you mean that she gave you...a kiss?"

"How am I supposed to think through anything when a girl does that?"

"That is a little dramatic for Kazuha-chan."

So she kissed him? Was it as though to make sure her message was clear? Hattori can be pretty dense. Wait Ran and I haven't even kissed yet...WHOA...what am I thinking about? There's no straying off here!...But the closest thing to a kiss we've had was the breath of life...and that doesn't mean anything really. But now I have to wonder...NO! NO! I rubbed my head to clear it and accidentally knocked the wall.

Hattori sat bolt upright. "Is someone there?"

"No," Ran replied. "Conan-kun usually goes straight up stairs to do homework or watch TV. And he's not really an eavesdropper." I'm glad you think that well of me, Ran.

Heiji slumped back down with an unconvinced look and muttered something I couldn't hear.

Ran sipped her tea and set it down like she was some kind of counselor. "But why didn't you call Shinichi? He really might give you better advice. It's strange, but he always seems to know the right thing to say. At least sometimes."

"But he doesn't have the mind of a girl!"

"You need the mind of a girl to figure out...what exactly?"

"I don't know! I need advice! I've avoided Kazuha as best as I could for the past week! It's not easy!" It's not easy avoiding Ran either buddy, especially in London. I agree with you. I had Dr. Agasa for advice while there. Not that he knows a any amount of good advice. "I don' t know how to talk to her anymore!"

"That's kind of how it went after we were in London. But after a while you forget the whole thing ever occurred."

"How can I forget?" Hattori exclaimed. "That was my first kiss!"

I laughed. Hattori was more concerned about the kiss then the actual confession!

"Right. So I guess the question is, when are you going to talk to Kazuha-chan? Or more so, what are you going to say?"

"Yeah, that's the question. What should I say?"

"I think..."

"Maybe like, 'we're great friends' or 'let's save that until you're really sure' or..."

"Hattori-kun! Tell her the truth! Do you like her, or not?"

Hattori gave a confused look. He really catches on quickly...

"What?"

"What do you mean what? She asked you a question didn't she?"

"She never asked me anything!" Oi, oi.

"Of course she asked you something! She may not have straightforwardly asked you but she asked you if you accepted her love and would return it too!"

"Really? In that little sentence she said all that? Girls are so complex! Someone should write a book about them." Just good look at the library shelf or at the book store and there are TONS. Maybe you should read some of them and get you head out of the clouds, Hattori.

Ran frowned. "You don't have to tell me your answer, but she wants to know if you like her as more than a friend or just as a friend. Don't say something like: 'Oh, I can't see you as my girlfriend. So no.' Remember, you're working with Kazuha-chan here, she has a very gentle heart."

"Psh. Kazuha? Are you talking about the Kazuha I know? Because that's not who I know," Hattori scoffed.

"Hattori-kun!" Ran scolded. "That's mean! Do you want to know just how sensitive Kazuha-chan is?"

Hattori folded his arms across his chest. I leaned against the door to hear better.

"The first time I met Kazuha-chan I happened to be wearing a turtle neck just like you were that day. She thought we had planned this because couples who matched were cute. So she thought I was your girlfriend! You and I both told her I wasn't your girlfriend, but she was still jealous. In short, Kazuha-chan put a lot of effort and courage into that confession because she thought you felt the same way about her. She knows you better then anyone else and so felt that she should tell you her feelings. Now whether or not you have the same towards her is up to you. I can't help you decide that."

I was amazed at Ran...I never expected her to think so much about that. I thought she only worried about me but never beyond that...

"I just..."

"Hattori-kun! You are one of the most manly people I know, yet in this instance you need to man up!"

Hattori stared at her. I stared at her. What does she mean that he's manly? She's never said I was manly! How many times have I saved her, huh? I am soooo manly!

"Ran-chan..." Hattori started in amazement. He got a apathetic look on his face, "Heh, I should have really talked to Kudo..."

"What was that, Hattori-kun?" Heh, heh, I couldn't give much better advice. I didn't know what in the world I was saying when I confessed to Ran...

"N-nothing! thanks for the advise. I'll think about it before I tell her anything..." Good thinking, Hattori. He stood to go, bowing to show his thanks. I booked it back up the stairs then leaned out of the doorway just as Hattori walked out.

"Oh! Heiji-niichan is here? Why didn't you tell me Ran-neechan!" I grinned widely. Hattori gave me a hard look to say 'you were eavesdropping, weren't you?' I rubbed my head.

"Well thanks again, Ran-chan. See you latter kid," Hattori added as I walked down the stairs.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I said in as childish a voice as I could.

Ran smiled, "We were talking about Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan. You know they're both childish, kind of like Shinichi and I, you know? I'll be happy when I can talk to Shinichi normally again," She had a bit of a sad look on her face as she turned. "How does curry sound?"

"Great!" I sighed and watched her as she ran up the stairs. I wish I could talk to you normally too. Just a little longer and everything will be back to normal. Just you wait.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Nothing too serious or spectacular, just a story... :) **


End file.
